


Прижимаясь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Проснувшись, Конрад обнаружил на себе спящего короля





	Прижимаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Onto You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110882) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



Когда Конрад проснулся, то обнаружил, что король во сне наполовину лег на него, забросив одну ногу ему на бедро и цепляясь пальцами за рубашку. Из своей позы Конрад, даже не шевелясь, видел, что рот у Юури полуоткрыт, и слышал, как мао тихонько похрапывает.  
Конрад улыбнулся и попытался освободиться. Но движение, отработанное на Вольфраме, когда тот был еще ребенком, привело к тому, что Юури только плотнее прижался и обнял его ещё крепче, пробормотав что-то во сне. Теперь они вжимались друг в друга, и Конрад медленно и осторожно, как только мог, погладил Юури по голове, обнял его за талию и перекатил на бок.  
Хоть Юури и не проснулся, эта задумка Конрада провалилась, потому что король не собирался разжимать объятия: он по-прежнему крепко держался за его рубашку, прижимаясь лбом и носом к его шее.  
С тихим вздохом Конрад покачал головой. Был уже поздно, и он знал, что ему стоит покинуть королевскую спальню, но в постели было так тепло, и Юури обнимал и прижимался так крепко, что Конраду совершенно не хотелось уходить. Вместо этого он вновь поменял позу, на этот раз осмотрительнее, не желая будить спящего короля, так что теперь они оба лежали на боку. Ладонь Конрада покоилась на макушке Юури, их ноги сплелись – и полумазоку вновь умиротворенно закрыл глаза.


End file.
